1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to chess games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of chess has been played for centuries by two players on a chess board containing 64 squares, alternately light and dark, with 2 sets of 16 chess pieces. It is a game of skill in which the outcome is almost entirely dependent on the relative skill and playing experience of the players. Because only two players may participate in the a game of chess at one time, additional players are forced to be observers, to their frustration.